


The Hero

by Sheeana



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alduin is no more, but her journey is not yet done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

The moon is low in the sky when the Dragonborn lifts her gaze to the horizon.

Alduin is no more, nothing but a dream of dust and ashes. She has fulfilled her destiny. Change has come to Skyrim.

Pausing to take in the view, she shoulders her sword. Her armor creaks, and the blade clinks against the steel. The smell of oiled leather mixes with the harsh cold. Her nostrils sting when she inhales.

Out here, there are no bandits, no wandering thieves. Only the truly bold dare chance these roads.

Somewhere far off in the dark, a wolf howls. She thinks she can hear the answering cry of a dragon, soaring somewhere over the snow-capped mountains in the north. Too far away to be any present danger. What was once legend is nothing but ordinary, nothing but a part of this harsh land she has come to call her own.

Behind her is a flickering fire and a bed with thick furs, the scent of smoke and the glow at the windows of a sturdy Skyrim home. Behind her is a place to rest and warm her aching, weary limbs.

Before her is a vast and empty tundra, spreading out in all directions under the bright moonlight and the soft, fluttering greens and blues of the aurora. In the distance, a forest blankets the low reaches of the mountains until the bare slopes reach up like daggers into the night sky, shrouded with clouds near the peaks.

The fresh snow muffles the sound of her footsteps along the road. The worn and ancient stones offer little guidance and no hint of what lays ahead, but she follows the winding path towards its destination.

Her feet carry her away from the warmth and the fire, away from safety and comfort and song and the laughter of other men and women. They carry her towards unexplored caverns and lost treasures and vast expanses of desolate, empty land.

They carry her towards a new destiny.


End file.
